


Cruel Fairytale

by loveappeal



Category: IU (Musician), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the best thing to play on a guitar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel Fairytale

"What’s the best thing to play on a guitar?"

Jieun raised an eyebrow, eying the chicken scratch across her newest piece of sheet music condescendingly. There was a one in five chance that her newest composition was going to end up sounding like the opening theme to a supernatural romantic comedy again - and she wasn’t sure how she felt about that just yet. It was possible that she’d found her “niche”, sure, maybe she was meant for the eerier side of the composition spectrum but…

"Hey. What’s the best thing to pla -…"

"I heard you the first time," she finally looked up from the paper, pursing her lips together in concentration. "Sorry, I’m trying to figure out what direction to take this in."

"Solitate." Jonghyun finished up the joke for himself, sliding himself closer to Jieun’s side. "It’s solitate," he chuckled as he brought his swivel chair to a halt. "Do you…," he trailed off and Jieun knew what he was propositioning.

She shrugged. “No, go right ahead, it’s not anything spectacular anyway.” Sliding down against the back of her chair, she eyed Jonghyun as he reached down for her acoustic, placing it against his lap before beginning to strum out the first few notes. She watched him, idly, as he made his way through what she had already before finishing with a laugh. “What’s so funny?”

"Oh, nothing," he leaned downward, placing the guitar back in it’s previous spot before looking back up at Jieun. "It just sounds kind of… sinister?"

"Sinister," she repeated with a groan. "I’m not even going for sinister either, it just keeps on happening - every single time."

Jonghyun shrugged. “Maybe it’s the style you’re meant for, then. Like an eerie, fantasy sort of deal.” Jieun pondered the thought.

"That doesn’t sound too awful, actually." She nodded her head, accepting the observation. Leaning forward to grab her sheet music again, Jieun sighed. It was getting late - she may as well have…

"Jieun."

Turning back to look at Jonghyun, she quirked her eyebrow in anticipation. “Oppa?”

"What did the boy ghost say to the girl ghost?" Jieun felt her cheeks begin to flush - in embarrassment not as much for herself but Jonghyun.

"Please don’t."

"You look boo-tiful tonight." Jieun groaned, body turning inward as she buried her face into her hands. Jonghyun chuckled.

"You’re terrible."


End file.
